Sneak Peak Drabbles
by Hoshibun
Summary: a little thing I decided to do for you guys, to show you a some of the stuff I've been working on while you all graciously await my updates


_**Sneak Peak Drabble Thing **_

So this is a little thing I decided to do for you guys, to show you a some of the stuff I've been working on while you all graciously await my updates. Tell me what you think. I don't really have an titles for most or probably all of them yet, so you can just kind of let you imagination play around with it and even make suggestions. I may or may not tell you what they are about/from, we'll see. Maybe I'll make you wait and find out :3 Just please don't steal them, it may not be much, but I've worked really hard on these and I have the exact date and time that I made them writen down, so yeah. Thanks. ~Hoshi

* * *

I swung so hard, I missed the sun. But baby, I'm still a star. One could call that chasing a dream.

A shot to the heart is what I'm after. The sudden change in you does not flatter. A scowl has taken its place, upon my face. Weren't I the one you were after?

A pair, like common suit in odds, banked along the river; industrial refuse of sorts. She crumbles in his ear like the lit tip of a cigarette. With every puff, her very existence a type of smoke, a sign of a fire that burnt or maybe burns still. Her scent reminds him of the quiet factory across the water that manufactures false hope.

**_(Fooly Cooly)_**

* * *

_**-fluff attempt-**_

"Oppa!" After searching through the sea of faces for nearly ten minutes, she finally found the one she was looking for. He turned at the sound od her voice and his features brightened, forming a warm, sincere smile. The first real smile he had shown that night. He held his arms out and she gladly ran into them, clasping her own around his neck. In one swift movement, he clasped his hands behind her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning around slightly in the process. _**(Original right?)**_

"I thought I would never find you!" She giggled, nuzzling the side of his face with her own. "Well you found me~ I was begining to leave without you, slowpoke!" He teased, keeping his arms locked around her waist as he returned her to the ground. She slapped his arm lightly, pretending to be offended.

"You wouldn't last without me!" She remarked, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. "You are certainly right~" He cooed, hugging her body closer to his. "I'm really glad you were able to make it, tonight would have been pointless without you here." He breathed.

* * *

"Hnn," You groaned and flopped over for the hundredth time that night. No matter what you did, you couldn't fall asleep and it was getting to you. Your home was so big and quiet with just you there. A lonesome aura throughout the place. You truly had no problem being alone, you appreciated the downtime, but tonight is was very unwelcomed.

* * *

I hope one day you will see what you've done.

And maybe consider what's to come.

I hope that you feel the way I do now.

As you slowly continue your decent down.

* * *

Your smile is the brightest and your heart is the sweetest. Let me be your Seoul mate~

The day was Thursday, and the weather seemed perfect. The Seoul skies were of varying colours, small puffs of white littered throughout the array, and a pleasant breeze passed through the towering trees. As the sunbeams began to fade and the nightlife emerged from their dwellings, a certain group of boys were on their way home, excited to have the night off from rehearsals. Amoungst the howling males was their usually calm friend. The one who kept them in line on nights like this, so that they didn't do anything regrettful. But tonight was an exection. No one quite knew what sparked the sudden change of temperment, but they had no problems with it. In fact, she had been stood up in the back of the car and shouted out of the sunroof as passer byes.

_**(SHINee)**_

* * *

It all started on an ordinary weekend for you. You and your friend had the day off from you [college] courses and had gone out to roam the city. That's when things became interesting. As you were walking to your favourite café, your friend mentioned hearing the names of two people, sharing your last name, called over an intercom at a Research Facility located not far from her home. Something clicked in your mind and you saw the only opportunity you might ever have to unveil the truth. You wanted to meet your parents so desperately that you allowed yourself to become a test subject. When signing the waivers and agreements, you knew you were giving away your humanity, but it was a small sacrifice to achieve a greater goal you had set long ago. _I have to do this. I have to find them. _You repeated to yourself throughout each test chamber. The days were blurring together since you moved into the Aperture housings. There were times where you truly believed you were going insane, but one thing kept you focused, the thought of finally confronting your birth parents.

_**(Can you guess what it is? Times up! It's Portal :3)**_

* * *

are any of you guys Babys? (aka B.A.P fas) Because I have a little drabble for bby Jello but I'm debating whether or not to upload it. Anyway, I shall stop here for now. Possible will do this again sometime, let me know what you think about this kind of thing. PLEASE review, I would like to hear from you! Stay beautiful! Ciao~


End file.
